Shino's Driving Skills
by KandaSayori5076
Summary: During a preparation for the upcoming health campaign, Naruto found out about Shino's driving skills. Modern AU, based on true story.


**Shino's Driving Skills**

"This health campaign project is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he continued lifting the display boards to the back of the hall.

"Shikamaru, just bear with it a bit more okay? It's gonna end tomorrow! And Choji stop eating your chips over there! We need your help in moving all the tables and chairs!" Ino shot daggers towards the said duo as she took out the display materials from one of the boxes.

At this point, all of you must be wondering what is this all about, right? Let me explain everything, then.

In the Konoha Medical School, all students enrolled must complete a five-years training before the school entrusts its students with the license to heal. During the second phase of the training, while studying for tutorials and clinical sessions, students must also serve the community by conducting researches and community services as a requirement to sit for our second phase's finals, what the students called the 'Chunin Exam'. As it is a very important exam, the higher-ranked sensei in our school have decided that all students must be evaluated first during our community service before we are eligible to take the Chunin Exam, because they believe that teamwork is one of the components of a successful medical practitioner. (Though some suspected the sensei set the rule to prevent students from bailing out of the community services…)

Anyway, that basically explained our situation. In 24 hours, our group of 24 students must complete setting up the venue for the health campaign next day. As last minute arrangements was made between our group and Group 6 due to a recent flood destroying our initial venue, all of us had been busy trying to figure out the new venue and its setting. There were moments when heated conversations had turned into argument, and arguments turning into fights. Luckily, I have been able to stay out of all of them, and I pitied Neji whenever I thought about his tired face after all those arguments.

"Yo Shino! You free right now?" I put down the photos that I was supposed to pin to the display boards and saw Naruto walking towards me with two rolls of posters in his hands.

"You can say that I am pretty free. What's wrong?"

"Great! You see, I am supposed to go to the Konoha Clinic to put up these posters, but I was kinda lazy to drive, you know? SO Shino…"

"You want me to drive?" I asked. I can't believe that someone asked for my help in driving. Admittedly, I wasn't one of the best, if not the worst.

"Yep, yep, yep! I will go get Sakura's car keys now, so you wait at the parking lot, alright? Thanks Shino!"

Well, I am glad that someone asked for my help, but I haven't warned him of my driving skills.

"Say Shino, how much have you drive before?" Naruto asked as he buckled up his safety belt while I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Not much. I don't get to drive much after I got into medical school, as I don't have a car. To tell you frankly, I have only drove twice throughout my three years in medical school." I drove passed the green paddy fields as we made our way to the local clinic.

"But surely you have drove a lot before this? I mean you will drive around during our holidays, after you go home right?"

"I don't have my own car at home, Naruto. I not like you as well, going out whenever you got the chance. I got more things to do at home."

"Haha… Right, you and your insects. Watch out Shino!" I evaded a flying motorbike as we continued our road trip.

"Shino, you wanna kill me is it?" Naruto shrieked in his seat. "Luckily, we are near the turn to the clinic already. Watch out, it's just ahead." After a short pause, as if remembering something, Naruto added: "And don't forget to look at your side mirror."

After we were done putting up the posters, as I was about to get into the driver's seat, a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Shino," Naruto said with a straight face. "I will drive this time."

"You are doubting my driving skills now?"

We stood for what seemed like eternity, before Naruto signed. "I didn't say anything, Shino."

Well, that hurt more than anything.


End file.
